


Kiss me like you mean it

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Different types of kisses, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Korosensei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Different types of Karushuu kisses! <3
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Kiss me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I needed some good ol' Karushuu fluff, and this was it. You may need to go to the dentist after this, just saying. May add more in the future (?)

**Morning kisses**

Karma kissed him softly; no tongue; no desperate passion; only undeniable, overwhelming  _ love.  _ Because that was what he felt for the strawberry-blonde, it was love. Love in its truest form… true love. He pulled away, because  _ apparently  _ he  _ needed  _ oxygen to survive, and slowly traced Gakushuu’s lips with his thumb.

“I love you so much, Strawberry.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Was whispered back.

\--

**Kitchen kisses**

Karma sidled up to Gakushuu who was currently cooking stir fry in his pot, wrapping his arms around his waist and peppering his neck with kisses. 

“Hey, Strawberry, that for me?” He asked between kisses.

“Who else would it be for, idiot,” Gakushuu giggled. It was obvious domestic life had gotten to him, seeing as the old Gakushuu Asano would rather drop dead than  _ giggle.  _ That just made it all the more cute to the redhead, “Go set the table.”

“Hmm, OK.” Karma said, pressing one more kiss to his neck before spinning the male around, so he was facing him.

“Karma, what-” He cut him off with a cute peck, making said male blush a light pink. Even after years of being together, his kisses always did fluster the slightly shorter male. He pecked him once, twice, thrice, before being swatted away by a flustered Gakushuu.

\--

**Comforting kisses**

“Shh, Shh, It’s ok; I’m right here.” Karma cradled Gakushuu in his arms as he whimpered into his dampening shirt. He stroked his hair soothingly while whispering sweet nothings into his ear, doing his best to calm the male down.

“I’m sorry, It’s just-” Gakushuu made a choked off sound, burning his face further into Karma’s shirt.

“It’s ok, It was just a nightmare.” Karma whispered, squeezing him tighter.

“It just felt so  _ real.”  _

“I know, I know.”

“I’m sorry for waking you up…”   
  
“Never be sorry for that, Shuu, I’ll always be here.”

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Gakushuu being rocked in Karma's arms as the redhead tried to lull him to sleep.

He kissed his temple as he finally heard the calm breaths of his sleeping partner.

\--

**Late night kisses**

Gakushuu moaned as Karma bit his lip, his wandering hands going underneath the male’s shirt. It wasn't kissing; not really. More so a mess of teeth and saliva and barely touching lips, yet that made it all the more heated. They pulled apart for air, only to drag the other back in for another bruising kiss.

Karma flicked his tongue over Gakushuu’s lips, but Gakushuu made no move to give him access. The redhead was growing impatient, he needed Gakushuu, and he needed him  _ now.  _ His hands went down to the strawberry-blonde’s ass, giving it a rough squeeze, and making the male in question let out a gasp. This was enough to let Karma slide his tongue in, immediately going to work and exploring every inch. 

A vibrant blush decorated both male’s cheeks as they kissed at bruised lips, leaving no part unmarked. Soon they parted, breathing heavily. Karma took one look at Gakushuu’s half lidded eyes and spit-swollen lips before grabbing him and dragging him off to their shared bedroom. This was going to be a long night indeed.

**\--**

**First kisses**

They both hesitated a bit, before slowly coming together and pressing their lips together. It couldn’t really be considered a kiss; more a hesitant press of lips. Gakushuu’s eyes were completely screwed shut, which Karma couldn’t help but find adorable. Eventually they pulled back, Karma with an embarrassed flush on his face. Gakushuu didn’t look any better.

“Let’s try that again?” Gakushuu asked hopefully.

“Practice makes perfect.” Karma shrugged, making Gakushuu crack a smile.

\--

**Passionate kisses**

They pecked each other's lips delicately, as if they were afraid the other may break. They kissed softly, before looking at each other’s eyes. Another peck. Another look. Another breath. Then the dam broke.

They rushed to each other, a flurry of hands, as they kissed roughly, unable to keep their wandering hands to a minimum. This is what love was all about. The burning passion, the spark, the undeniable feeling of everything being  _ right.  _ They found it all in the other; this was love between two lovers.

\--

**‘I love you’ kisses**

The redhead stroked Gakushuu’s hair, cheeks, fingers, eyes, nose; traced everything, as he kissed him breathless. They pulled apart, only for them to reunite in a hug.

“I thought I lost you.” Karma whispered brokenly.

“I’m right here, dummy.” Gakushuu laughed, but you could tell the relief in his tone.

They connected their lips again, but with how much they were hiccuping and sobbing, it became quite hard; but they relented.

Karma whispered little ‘I love you’s’ between every kiss, only resulting in Gakushuu choking up further.

He was so lucky to have this man in his life.

\--

**Party kisses**

“Karma, stop already!” Gakushuu laughed as Karma kissed him for the 8th time that night. So what if he was a little tipsy, if anything, the kisses Karma kept on giving him throughout the night only succeeded in making him feel more drunk. 

“Drunk on love.” Ren said. Gakushuu swatted at him, but didn’t deny it.

Karma, on the other hand, was just getting started. 

“Alright Karma, remember, 1 kiss = 1 shot~” Nakamura prompted as she thrust another shot glass filled to the brim with vodka in Karma’s flushed face. 

“Ughhhh.” Karma groaned as he drank. But he was secretly happy he got to kiss Gakushuu; anything was worth giving up if it meant he got to kiss him, even if it meant getting piss drunk.

\--

**Long kisses**

What started off as a quick little kiss to bid each other farewell turned into something longer, much, much longer. 5 minutes longer, to be exact. Not that either was complaining; but Gakushuu really  _ was  _ going to miss his flight if they didn’t part soon.

“I promise I’ll call you.” Gakushuu said when they  _ finally  _ pulled apart.

“You better.” Karma huffed.

Gakushuu only laughed, pecking him on the cheek before running so he wouldn't miss his flight.

\--

**Virtual kisses**

“I miss you.”

“I know… me too.”

“It’s actually gotten to the point where I miss having you around to nag at me about leaving my socks everywhere.” Karma grumbled as he watched Gakushuu laugh from their skype call.

“Yeah, and it’s gotten to the point where I miss you disturbing me every 5 seconds!” They both laughed.

“You’re eating, right? And getting enough sleep?” Karma asked.

“Yes, I’m fine, truly.” Gakushuu smiled. He blushed a bit, seemingly thinking hard about something, before making up his mind with a determined look on his face.

He placed two fingers on his lips and kissed them before placing them on his computer screen. Karma’s face exploded when he realised what the male had done.

“A-anyway, bye!” Gakushuu shouted, cutting off the call and leaving a very flustered Karma behind.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
